Back to Britin
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Four years after Justin left Brian to follow his artistic dreams in NYC, he finally comes home to Pittsburg, this time to stay. Can he rekindle the flame with Brian? More importantly, will Brian still want the things they wanted before he left? JustinxBrian M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Justin gazed out the window of the plane as it circles over Pittsburg. He couldn't believe he was back. Sure, he'd visited from New York plenty of times, had his fair share of one night stands with Brian and planning sessions with Michael so he could do the art for Rage from New York, but this time he was really back.

He'd loved New York, of course, but when his publicist told him that things could slow down for a while, he couldn't get the idea of going home out of his head.

"_That's good! You'll finally get a chance to really see New York, not just the inside of your studio," Lindsay smiled as she sat across from Justin in his New York apartment._

_Justin shook his head, swallowing his coffee quickly and setting down his cup, "I don't think so. I still have to paint; I just won't be doing interviews every other day."_

"_Still, you should get out, party, _meet some boys_," Lindsay emphasized the last part, raising her eyebrows suggestively._

_Justin smiled, but shook his head again, "Actually…" Justin sighed, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward with his hand on his chin. Lindsay couldn't help thinking how much it made him look like Brian. "Actually, I was thinking of going home."_

"_What? Why?" Lindsay had to stop herself from spitting coffee all over the boy's living room. "I mean, you've spent four years here, you've finally established yourself."_

"_Which is exactly why I _can_ go home. I can paint in Pittsburg, and Michael and I have the comic, and…" Justin broke off with a cough._

_Lindsay sighed, "Because Brian is there."_

"_Yeah," Justin muttered._

"_I can't blame you. And, I mean, It's not like he's moved on either," Lindsay gave one of her patent soft, understanding smile and laughed, "Gus said that Brian didn't shirk him off on Michael once the whole month he was out there. It seems that the mighty have fallen." Lindsay laughed softly and Justin joined in, reaching one again for his coffee._

Justin smiled at the sign above the former Bath House as he tossed cash at the cab driver and mumbled out a 'thank you'. He stepped out of the car and smiled up at the Kinnetik headquarters. He thought, for a moment, that he seemed to have a hand in naming everything important in Brian's life.

"Mr. Taylor," the girl at the front desk greeted him, "Mr. Kinney didn't mention you'd be coming in."

"I wanted to surprise him," Justin smiled warmly as he leaned on the desk, "Is he available?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off by another female voice shouting, "Justin!"

He turned to see Brian's assistant and caught her hug, "Cynthia, hey!" He laughed, partly at the show of affection she would never put forth in front of Brian.

"You look good," She enthused and Justin shrugged.

"It's all that New York air," She 'uh-huh'-ed sarcastically and they both laughed, "Where's Brian?"

"Oh," she furrowed her eyebrows, "He went up to Britin for a long weekend. Left yesterday."

"Britin?" Justin gave her a matching look of confusion, "Wait, the manor?" Cynthia nodded, "I thought he sold it."

"Sold it?" she scoffed, "He bought it for you. I don't think he'd sell it even if you moved to Japan and never saw him again."

He laughed half-heartedly, "There's not much of a scene for American art in japan."

She smiled back softly, "Do you want me to call him? Have him come out?"

"No, no. I want to surprise him. But you could call me a car."

Justin swallowed as the house came into view. When he'd left Brian for new York, he thought he'd never see it again.

"We've arrived, Mr. Taylor," the driver informed him.

"Thanks," Justin got out of the car, just his duffel bag over his shoulder. The rest of his stuff was to be shipped in later in the week.

As he neared the door, the whole situation seemed less and less real. A tight feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. He prepared himself for the fact that Brian might have someone else inside. Justin had no reason to expect him to be spending his weekend getaway alone, no right even. He reached the door, pressing the doorbell which gave a shrill old fashioned ring..

He shifted awkwardly, his grip on the strap of his bag white knuckled. After what felt like minutes, but most likely wasn't, he rang it again.

"Damnit, I'm coming!" Brian's undeniably familiar voice came muffled through the door moments before it swung open.

Justin caught whatever annoyed expression had been on his face slip away as he saw the blonde boy standing before him. The amazing Brian Kinney was dumb struck. "Hey," Justin muttered, but within seconds he was slammed against Brian's chest, his lips forcing his apart as he struggled to balance on the threshold of the door. Brian's hands tangled in his hair, which he'd allowed to grow shaggy, and his tongue explored his mouth just like that first night, like he'd never tasted him before. Justin's hands gathered the fabric of Brian's shirt as he kissed him back with similar aggression. His fingered skillfully popped the buttons on Brian's shirt until he could push it off his shoulders.

Brian began to pull him down the hall, leaving his shirt and Justin's duffel abandoned by the open front door. Justin's shirt was gone soon enough and they stumbled into the living room, Brian catching his balance on the couch. They both chuckled breathlessly, their eyes meeting before Justin lowered himself slowly to his knees, pasting kisses down Brian's still perfectly toned form. Justin gave his a lopsided smile, and the sound of the zipper on Brian's pants broke the silence before they both let out a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I've had it written for awhile. Enjoy! **

"How long are you in town?" Brian whisered, his brath brushing his lover's ear.

Justin looked at him over his shoulder where they lay tangled on the living room floor, "How long do you want me to be?"

Brian chuckled, pecking the blonde man on the lips, but paused when he realized he was serious, "Don't you have to get back?'

Justin shook his head slowly, "I'm moving back to Pittsburgh."

"You're," Brian blinked.

"Moving back."

"To Pittsburgh?" Justin nodded. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Justin pulled back, "Why wouldn't I?"

Brian scoffed, "Who the fuck would want to live in Pittsburgh when they can live in New York?"

"You?" Justin retorted, sitting up on the carpet, "And don't tell me it has anything to do with Kinnetik. You could have opened an office in New York years ago."

"I have Babylon," Brian defended, crossing his arms behind his head.

That's bullshit," Justin snapped, "If its because you didn't want to be with me again… If you don't want me to come back, just tell me!"

"Of course I want you to come back," a silence fell between them, "I just don't understand why you would."

Justin scoffed, "You are so thick." He leaned forward to kiss him again, wishing for once that Brian would give himself some self worth that wasn't completely based on his sex life.

Brian pulled him back down and Justin gasped as he sprawled on his chest.

"The last time we were like this," Brian whispered, plastering soft kisses to Justin's neck, "Naked, in this house, on the floor," they chuckled, "You'd just agreed to marry me."

Justin smiled ruefully, "I'm surprised you kept the house. That you named it Britin."

"What else would I have called it?'

"I don't know," Justin smiled, "And the way you spelt it… OIts like you were trying to spell 'Britain' and spelt it wrong."

:It's a cross of our names."

Justin stared at him incredulously, "When did you become a romantic, mainstreamed, imitation heterosexual?"

Brian's face darkened and he flipped them, pinning Justin to the floor, "Take it back."

Justin shook his head, smiling wickedly, "Not a chance."

Brian leaned in close, a dangerous look in his eyes, and just when Justin thought he was going to kiss him, he felt Brian jab the ticklish spot in his side and squealed, laughing as the man tickled him mercilessly, "Take. It. Back."

"Fine, fine! I take it back," Brian's lips crashed down against his. Justin laughed as he kissed him back, but pushed him away after a minute.

"I'm supposed to meet my mom at 4 to look at an apartment."

"An apartment?"

Justin furrowed his eyebrows, "I told you, I'm coming back."

"What about here?"

Justin scoffed, "Come on, Brian. I need a studio, and we haven't lived together since…"

"right," Brian searched his face, "Look, if you don't want to live with me, you can live here, and I'll stay at the loft. There's no point in you paying for an apartment when there's a house sitting right here."

"I didn't say that. It's just…" Justin sighed, "It's been four years, Brian. And I don't want to go back to the way things were before the bombing."

Brian sat up, digging in the pocket of his discarded jeans for a pack of cigarettes. He lit up, taking a deep inhale and blowing out the smoke, "Neither do I."

Justin took the cigarette from Brian, pulling a drag, "I almost expected you to have some twink here."

Brian scoffed, "You're the first twink I've had in a month."

Justin half choked, handing back the cigarette, "What?"

"You heard me; I'm not saying it again," he took another drag, letting the smoke drift out of his mouth, "As Michael loved to remind me, I couldn't be an over the hill club boy forever."

Justin shook his head, "But you're still _Brian Kinney_."

Brian raised his eyebrows, "The name now synonymous with amazing sexual ads, no longer the amazing prince of sex.'

"That's a lie," Justin scoffed.

Brian tossed him a sidelong glance, "Because you're a completely unbiased judge."

Justin sat up, "Putting a hand on his chest, "As a matter of fact, I am. And I say you're way better than the new York guys."

"I better be," Brian smiled and pecked the boy on the lips, placing the cigarette in an ashtray.

Justin looked at him, studying his eyes as a silence floated between them. "I'll stay here."

Brian looked up and blinked, "What?"

"I'll stay here," he repeated, "On one condition."

"Mm-hmm," Brian hummed curiously, "And what would that be?"

"You stay here too."


End file.
